<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reader x Thin Man Imagines by Get_some_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867868">Reader x Thin Man Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_some_coffee/pseuds/Get_some_coffee'>Get_some_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game), Little Nightmares 2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Imagines, Other, Romantic Imagines, Safe For Work, Thin Man, gender neutral reader, little nightmares - Freeform, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_some_coffee/pseuds/Get_some_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot featuring a couple imagines for a gender neutral Reader x Thin Man from Little Nightmares II. This is safe for work (sfw) and I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Thin Man, Thin Man/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reader x Thin Man Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•Throughout the years, Thin Man is touch starved and will hold hands with you whether he is stressed or thinks that you are stressed.</p><p>•Some signs that imply he is stressed is he smokes more often and fiddles with an old key he has in a pocket. He will accept any type of comfort you give him.</p><p>•Appreciates anything you show him. He is open minded and will enjoy hanging around with you. He also lets you wear his hat collection with the hats discarded in the Pale City.</p><p>•He knows what is on TV and will suggest a couple channels on a boring day. Believe him when he says that there is nothing on. He is also careful to make sure you do not become a Viewer in the process.</p><p>•If he falls asleep outside of the Signal Tower, he tends to have his fedora over his eyes and sometimes snores.</p><p>•Enjoys classical music and jazz but cannot dance gracefully, he tries to dance with you and does his best to avoid stepping on your feet.</p><p>•Storytelling is a favorite pastime of his with you, sharing stories of books and shows with you, however, there is sometimes a sad tone in his voice when he talks about himself as a child.</p><p>•Depending on the day, you both walk down the ruins of <strike>Weed City</strike> Pale City in the rain.</p><p>•Due to his height, no matter how tall you are, he will always take anything from the highest shelves and hand them to you. Eventually these become races to get items off of high places. Good luck winning against the Man who can teleport and his mere presence can slow down other’s movements.</p><p>•He promises to never let you down, metaphorically or literally.</p><p>•Possibly makes a couple short jokes at you but they are all in good nature.</p><p>•Tends to surprise you with the only clue that he is going to say “Hi” behind you is that time seems to slow down a bit.</p><p>•If you ask him to take you to the Signal Tower out of curiosity, he shakes his head no and hopes that you do not go there on your own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Weed City” is a joke that a Little Nightmares Discord server made and I decided to keep that in.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>